Team Red!
by NerdGeekFangirl
Summary: Team Red: The Unfortunate Adventures of The Angsty Teen, Self-Righteous Irony and That Asshole- Spiderman, Daredevil and Deadpool have been made into small companies who want to sabotage the big corporation (The Avengers) because they want to be noticed by them xD It's just a wacky story about Peter, Matt and Wade living together really... Idk what's happening :')
1. The Trio, Introduced

"Hey! Hey guys look what I've got" Wade teased shaking a piece of paper in front of Peter and Matt, Peter snatched it from his hands

"Christ Wade" He shook his head, Matt looked briefly at Peter and listened intently to Wade's irratic heartbeat

"It's another restraining order isn't it?"

"Just because we've rose to fame it doesn't mean the Avengers will want us in their corporation... First Clint and Natasha, then Bruce, Stark and now Thor?" Peter asked ludicrously reading the article in front of him

"Deadpool Inc, Spiderman ltd and Daredevil & Co are always ignored by the Avengers Corp, isn't it our turn yet?" Wade pouted flopping onto his chair, pulling off his mask

"We're nothing compared to them, we have a long way-"

"Shut it Spidey-"

"Peter has a point, Wade, you see-"

"Enough of your law and order bullcrap! I say it's time Team Red showed the Avengers who's boss!". Peter and Matt shared sideway glances

"Team... Red?" Matt enquired, the questioned caused Wade to jump from his seat

"I had this genius idea that we linked our companies together, our primary colour is red so I'm calling it Operation Team Red... I haven't thought of a name yet but Team Red is a great code name! Avenger won't even see it coming..." Wade began babbling away to himself excitedly, fondling his unicorn toy that sat beside him, Peter turned to Matt who was staring unseeing at a wall in deep thought

"Can we actually link companies?" He asked

"We can" Daredevil said matter-of-factly "but it can have complications, especially with such unstable allies such as Deadpool Inc"

"I see" Peter nodded

"...Oooh we could sabotage them!" Wade shouted, alerting the two privately conversing, Wade paused and looked down "Um... brb" he giggled running up to the bathroom

"Why is he still with us?" Peter asked cringing

"Well I'm blind, the question lies on your shoulders" Matt chuckled. Peter sighed in exasperation

"He's like the childish mascot, I guess" Peter shrugged

"Says the child" Matt belted out a rare laugh, his eyes crinkling slightly as if purposely reminding Peter he was still the baby face (as Wade put it) of the group

"You're a few years my senior!" Peter defended

"I'm joking, kid" Matt wiped a stray tear

"Not cool, Murdock"

"Ooooh we're doing the second name thingy?" Wade called rushing into the room "I love calling people by their second names! Oi Parker!"

"Wilson" Peter rolled his eyes

"Can I remind everyone of the conversation we were having before our interruption?" Matt suggested, the two housemates stared at him, slightly perplexed "What were we going to order for takeaway?" Matt asked, his stomach grumbling, his hearing picking up the echoing sounds of the other's hunger. A decisive silence fell over the guys, Wade took a deep breath

"Chimichangas!" He called out, making Peter jump and Matt flinch

"We had Mexican yesterday" Matt pointed out

"Chimichanga pizza?"

"Wade..."

"Fine! Chimichanga burgers?"

"WADE!" Wade paused

"Tacos?" Peter face-palmed and Matt moaned, reaching out to his walking stick and whacking Wade on the head.


	2. The Trio, Discussing

The every day life of this trio consisted of waking up, trying to keep their companies a float and going to sleep. But amidst this normal appearance they lived an eccentric life, Matt Murdock was a vigilante by night, Peter Parker was a superhero by day and Wade Wilson... well he was just an insane mercenary, running around night and day. Usually it was Murdock and Parker picking up the pieces Wade left behind and this was one of the reasons why the Avengers Corp. looked down upon the little companies. But Wade was determined to change this, not his ways, but how the Avengers treated his company... and of course his new red clad allies.

"So... Operation Team Red! Who's in!?" Wade asked spitting out pizza crumbs as he spoke

"I don't think Spiderman ltd and Daredevil & Co can afford to join Deadpool Ince, Wade" Matt shook his head

"Aww how come" Wade pouted

"You're too unreliable, our companies are too small and the Avengers Corp is too big in power and popularity- it's spread all over the globe yet we are hardly known in our own state"

"Parker?" Wade asked Peter to come to his defence

"Matt's right" The youngest of the three said

"Parker that's totally not cool! You're supposed to be on my side!" Wade took a shot at the dart board

"That's the second one this week..." Matt commented

"Come ooooon! Imagine the popularity! The money! The fuuuun" Wade winked as his scarred features lit up mischievously

"Oh for God sake" Peter moaned

"Am I getting your attention now Parker? Huh? Huuuuh?" Wade giggled

"I'm sorry Wade, it's not happening" Matt stood up and began to walk out of the room "I'm going to bed, some of us don't have time to let their company crumble"

"Miserable devil" Wade muttered

"Heard that dead head" Matt called

"Well can you hear this!?" Wade proceeded to march around the flat screaming obscenities before grabbing his mask and leaving

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Peter moaned grabbing his own mask and following after

"What are they doing now!?" Matt murmured from upstairs, changing into his suit rather than pyjamas (because not everyone likes to wear the same suit everyday, ugh where was the personal hygiene in this flat!?).


	3. The Trio, First Adventure

"Hahahehehahahaa! Mwaha! Ahahaha!" Wade laughed as he shot the security camera and ripped all the recorded tapes, throwing the film everywhere as if it as confetti. He giddily pressed the button for the lift and travelled to the top floor with the largest expanse of window. He shook the can of bright red spray paint and played classical music as he began his master piece, he was so glad Jarvis was now a living thing and longer residence in Stark Towers. Once he finished, Wade crushed the can and threw it in the bin "I'm not that mean" he shrugged opening the fridge door and helping himself to all its content "I thought you'd never arrive! Midnight snack's almost ready!" He called out as Peter and Matt appeared, removing their masks to show angry faces

"What on earth are you doing?! The Avengers AND the police can be here any minute... heck maybe even the army after what happened previously!" Matt raged

"Chill- I took care of that"

"No I don't think you understand- this is Stark towers, Wade!" Peter fretted "you know Tony always has back ups!" and with that sirens began to waile

"Oh"

"And you've pretty much given all the evidence they need for who did this" Peter freaked finally reading what the red paint work said "The Avengers suck dick! We'll bankrupt your ass- really, Wade?"

"Whaaaaaat?"

"Never mind now we have to go, The Avengers ARE coming"

"Oh shi-" Deadpool pushed Peter and Matt out of one of the windows, following after

"WE CAN DIE DAMN YOU!" Peter yelled as Wade wooped in free fall

"USE YOUR WEB STUFF!" Wade called

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE! AT THIS RATE I'D BREAK MY ARM ON IMPACT AND STILL DIE-"

"PETER REACH FOR A SMALL BUILDING AS WE GET NEARER- THE SWING WILL SOFTEN THE IMPACT ON YOUR ARM, I'LL HELP!" Matt cried out. Wade continued to free fall as Peter and Matt swung away into nearby buildings, they both cried out in pain as they were dragged across walls until the rolled over into a small side street. Surprisingly Wade landed with a terrible 'splat' nearby

"No fun" Wade muffled with a broken jaw

"Only you're to blame" Matt shook his head "we need to get back it won't be long- we need to cover our tracks otherwise we're gonna lose our companies for sure now".


	4. The Trio, The Day After

Preparing for work the next day, Wade trudged around the flat moaning he still had a migraine from his fall

"This is like the worst hangover I've had to date- and I didn't even drink this time"

"Serves you right" Matt shrugged on his jacket

"You di-"

"Your fourth wall audience is pg, remember?" Peter interrupted

"Uuugh" Wade moaned louder, remembering his imaginary audience "this really isn't faiirrr". While Wade wailed like a child, Peter and Matt shared anxious glances, what they did last night could be disastrous to their companies- they wouldn't have to worry if they hadn't stopped Wade from getting involved. If Wade had listened to the voice of wisdom, none of them would be in this predicament. Oh how they seethed.

Matt left first, white cane in one hand and briefcase in the other. Around him he heard radios and tv's reporting the mornings new and people chatting around newspaper stands 'Stark Towers, one of the main buildings for the Avengers Corperation, was vandalised last night' Matt groaned as he tried to continue his walk, despite the acceleration of his heart beat '...Obscene language has been written in red across the panoramic windows 'The Avengers suck D***! We'll bankrupt your a**', video tapes had been destroyed thrown across the lobby floor and ceiling, and the main business area is completely trashed. Stark and the rest of his colleagues entered the scene to find a window smashed and the assailants free falling- two overshadowed by one wearing red. He also found a note reading 'love your competition, Team Red'. Anyone who has heard of the group 'Team Red' can forward their information to the police who are attempting to analyse the three criminals..." Matt wore his pokerface well as his insides catapulted "Wade you utter... UTTER twatface" he mumbled as he headed into work.

Peter tried to make himself seem as small as possible, he had hit a small amount of fame at being one of the younger businessmen in the industry and he really didn't want to be noticed as one of the 'criminals' making him become just another one of those damaged, spoiled 'young adult' from humble beginnings. He wanted to prove that being given great power gave 'young adults' more responsibility and were worth the time for 'fully functioning adults'. If Wade had screwed his one chance up for him, he decided he wouldn't be held responsible for the public fight and shaming he would impose on Wade in satisfaction of his irresponsible ass. He almost tripped and broke his... (he had lost track of how many glasses he had broken, he didn't need them but he liked them)... and stared at the news bulletin where he recognised his small frame and Matt's bulk overshadowed by a starfished Wade. He walked over to the stand and brought a paper, flicked through the pages and bolted towards "Daredevil & Co". He reached Matt's office "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS?!" He cried out. Matt looked up

"I've heard it too- radio, tv, newspaper- gossip"

"Oh we're so screwed"

"They don't know it's us yet... They might figure out Wade and if that happens we will just have to hope he won't squeal"

"Oh I can't believe this!" Peter ran a hand through his hair

"If we can stay low, as well as trying to keep Wade at bay, Stark will get distracted with more gadgets and hero sagas he'll forget this ever happened" Matt spoke with reason

"But he also has a huge ego... he wouldn't want that tarnished like it has been..."

"Well then we result back to the plan of hoping they recognise Wade and he keeps his God forsaken mouth shut".

Which was exactly what Wade wasn't doing. The maniac he was, Wade was strutting around laughing at the news headlines and shouting "Team Red's famous already!". Luckily everyone ignored him, because of the simple fact he was a madman. He strutted down the streets in his suit and mask revelling in the unclaimed glory he knew was his, oh wait until he saw the others! They'd go for drinks and celebrate the beginning of their popularity and the boom in business. Stark didn't even see it coming! Ha!

The day was miserably slow although the small companies found a few more new clients- it seemed not everyone wanted to be involved with an organisation that was being targeted. Neither Matt or Peter were tolerating Wade, as soon as he joined them on the walk home singing "I told you so" and hanging his arms on both their shoulders. Matt and Peter shrugged him off "aww don't be like that!" which caused both to punch out their anger "I've just helped out companies!" He yelled

"No you didn't! If they realise who did it..." Peter shook his head

"Drinks anyone?" Wade questioned, ignoring Peter's worry and Matt's silence. Both looked in annoyance before they walked on and Wade shrugged, entering his favourite grotty pub ready to get hammered in celebration. Oh the joy of success!


End file.
